


Forgiven

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't believe Harry has forgiven him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck on all my other stories and I just got inspired so I had to write this. I hope you like it.

He had never expected to get it. So he had never asked for it, either. But now he had it. Potter's forgiveness. _Harry's_ forgiveness. Harry had just turned up at the Manor one day, given him back his wand and told him he forgave him for everything that had happened during the war.

Draco still couldn't fully comprehend it, even though it had been several months since. But whenever he felt bad for all the things he had done in the past Harry was there and told him "I have forgiven you." Every time Draco believed it a little more.


End file.
